Vehicles, such as pickup trucks, include a box having a bed, opposing longitudinal sidewalls, a headboard, and a tailgate. The tailgate is pivotally attached to the sidewalls and movable between an open position and a closed position. Latches are disposed on an upper portion of the tailgate to hold the tailgate in the closed position, and tension members are connected between the sidewalls and the tailgate to support the tailgate when in the open position. Tailgates are typically removable from the box to increase utility of the pickup truck. This makes it possible for a thief to steal the tailgate by disconnecting the cables and removing the tailgate from the box.
An increased emphasis on fuel efficiency has led to a desire for lightweight vehicle components, such as aluminum-alloy components. Aluminum alloys are typically lighter than steel alloys. Consequently, aluminum alloy tailgates are lighter making them easier to steal.